1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a print control method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium for realizing excellent printing by correcting a print position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, printing apparatuses have handled a wide range of printing that includes not only conventional business printing, such as printing of documents or calculation results, but also, for example, printing of photographs, graphic printing, printing of envelopes, and direct mail printing. Thus, high-definition printing using various types of printing paper has been requested. For example, there has been a demand for a printing apparatus that can perform printing on not only sheets of paper that are typically used, but also sheets of special paper such as postcards or envelopes. Here, regarding such a sheet of special paper having a folded portion (a flap) such as an envelope, the thickness of the folded portion of the sheet of special paper and the thickness of an unfolded portion of the sheet of special paper are different from each other. Accordingly, during feeding of a recording medium having different thicknesses, the recording medium is displaced due to the difference between the thicknesses. Thus, a problem that printing at a correct position is not possible occurs.
For this reason, an image forming apparatus has been proposed, which has a weighting unit that applies, to a recording medium which is placed in a paper feed tray, a weight from the top of the recording medium (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-46271).
However, for example, in the case where the thickness of a folded portion of an envelope is comparatively large, there is a problem that printing at a correct position is not possible in some cases even when a weight is applied to the envelope by the weighting unit.